


Kandersgiving 2017

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Polyamory, Size Kink, karl has a monster dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Collection of Kanders drabbles.First is kinky Fenkanders, second kinky Kanders, third fenkanders nesting fluff (omegaverse)





	1. Bump

Anders wouldn't normally claim to be particularly sharp at noticing things while in the throes of passion. He would notice every touch, every piece of pleasure, but outside the direct ring of intimacy created by his and his lover's limbs, he was usually blind.

But not this time.

He was on edge, in the most exciting and nerve wrecking way, because this was the first time it was the three of them.

He'd slept with Karl more times than either of them could count before Karl was sent away to Kirkwall. He'd slept with Karl almost as many times since saving him again from the Gallows - more like love making, really. They lost each other once, and they would not risk losing each other again without making this clear between them. They loved one another and they would no longer deny it.

Even so, it was with Karl's blessing that he repeatedly slept with Fenris as well. Karl had seen the way they chafed and the way they gravitated towards one another. It had been Karl's idea, even.

Karl, the fool he was, would've stepped back and let Anders and Fenris be together at that point. He loved Anders, and he was an idiot who thought Anders could be happy without him. Anders made sure he realised he was wrong there, and Karl and Fenris were both happy to share him.

In hindsight, maybe they were more eager than Anders thought, and he felt a little embarrassed by his assumptions. Of _course_ Fenris had fallen for Karl as much as he had for him (if not more, because how could you not love Karl unconditionally?). And of _course_ Karl had taken note of Fenris in return.

Karl was the self sacrificing one. Fenris was the man exploring his freedoms with Anders. 

Fenris was the one to ask if they could do this together, with the three of them.

Fenris was the one watching with eyes wide as saucers how Karl's enormous cock disappeared inch by slow inch into Anders' meticulously stretched arse.

They didn't go all the way very often, considering Anders wasn't the most patient man in bed and he rarely wanted to wait until he was stretched enough to fit Karl's cock. When they _did_ , half of the time it was because ever patient Karl didn't mind getting him off first and then preparing his arse while he floated on his post orgasmic cloud, mindlessly begging for more.

This time, he hadn't gone first. This time, he had held back and prepared.

Well, _held back_. He only prepared enough to be able to sit on Fenris' cock, and there he prepared further for Karl's to fit. He got up long before Fenris could finish too, because he wanted to have the elf's full attention.

And Maker, did he have the elf's full attention.

Karl stretched him to his limits, like he always did. The soft voice of his lover moaning in his ear had Anders tremble in delight, despite the near painful stretch. It fit. It always did.

But he had a thin figure, and a cock as large as Karl's would _show_.

They both sucked in a sharp breath when Fenris' hand ghosted over Anders' belly.

Anders whimpered softly, eyes wide while watching Fenris' curious touches. He had never really considered how it would bulge in his belly. The tip of Karl's cock was an obvious bump - _maybe Karl was right when he said he needed to eat better_.

With a whistling breath Karl's fingers tightened on Anders' arse, lifting him up slightly. Hips rolled, and the bump rolled along, lowering down to Anders' belly button and rising again as Karl pressed back in deep.

Anders keened, and Fenris echoed the sound with a moan.

Two hands splayed over the bump in his belly, pressing for a moment, then following its movement. Anders clung to Fenris' shoulders to help him rise and fall, slowly fucking himself on Karl's cock while the other mage rolled his hips with slow, deliberate movements.

For a moment, Anders wanted to beg. He wanted to beg for Fenris to join as well, for them to stretch him even further. It was just the last shred of common sense that told him he was truly at his limit with Karl and more would not fit.

Instead, he reached down to grab Fenris' cock in a tight fist, tearing a surprised cry from the elf. He was still slick with the grease he'd fucked Anders' with earlier, and Anders' hand slid over him easily. It was hard to keep up that movement even in time with his own bouncing on Karl's cock, because he could almost taste Karl with how deep he reached, teeth clattering and moans and whimpers being ripped from him with little pause. But Fenris didn't help, didn't try to take control of his own pleasure

Fenris kept his hands on the bump in Anders' almost hollow belly, feeling where Karl's enormous cock went as it moved. His eyes still wide, with wonder and arousal and a lust so pure and hot that the sight of it alone brought Anders teetering on the edge.

"F-Fill me," he begged brokenly, and his command was heeded instantly.

Karl's grip tightened and the last thrust was sharp, deeper than ever, and Anders could feel the thick hot spurts deep inside him.

Fenris was in just as much of a hurry now, leaving one hand on Anders' belly and gripping Anders' hand on his cock with the other. He fisted Anders' hand tightly over his cock in a few sharp tugs and came, crying out in stuttering gasps as he spilled over Anders' crotch.  
The hot touch of seed both deep inside and on his senstive cock had Anders tilt over the edge as well. He sobbed heavily, still clinging to Fenris before finally deflating, sagging against Karl's chest.

If it wasn't for Fenris, they would've fallen over together and Anders would have been whining painfully at the movements of the huge cock in him that softened only slowly - and he didn't even want to think how it would hurt Karl. But Fenris had them, helped them lower down on the bed carefully, eyes remaining on Anders' belly as if hypnotised.

The bump disappeared with Karl growing soft, but Fenris kept stroking soft skin for as long as he could.

"I think I found a new kink of yours,"Anders slurred, amused.

Fenris' eyes shot up to his face, and for a moment he looked guilty before he realised Anders was smirking.

He gave a shy little grin in return.

"I think you might have, indeed."


	2. Patience for the impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea in my head since yesterday but no energy to write it down. Whiskey helped, but I doubt it was good on my spelling, so be warned.  
> Karl is a Big Tease and Anders wasn’t made for patience.

Anders whimpered and whined, but it wouldn't help him.   
It hadn't helped him in the past half hour, and it wouldn't help him for another if it suited Karl so. It was all up to Karl, and Karl was deeply engrossed in his book.   
Deeply engrossed with his eyes and his mind, but his fingers were even deeper into Anders arse.   
Anders whimpered again, pushing back on Karl's fingers needily.   
Karl put his book down on his lap so he could turn the page.   
It was such a useless thing, begging. Anders had tried it, and it never worked. Karl wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere, not when it came to this. If Anders wanted to have sex, he was going to be tortured with a far too long wait. A wait that involved an increasing number of fingers in his arse and a wholly distracted Karl, because honestly, there was so much preparing to do nobody could expect Karl to keep his full attention to it the whole time.   
Anders had tried to argue it the first time Karl grabbed a book, and Karl had only agreed so he could time how long it really took to prepare Anders sufficiently to take Karl's enormously large cock. When Anders heard how long it had been… well, he could only admit Karl was right.   
It was so terrible though, when Karl read a book while preparing him. Anders was  _certain_ Karl was dragging it out way longer than necessary just to finish his chapter.   
When he whined particularly hard, Karl pressed four fingers against Anders' prostate, giving it a few good rubs to distract him. Anders shook under the attention, moaning and whimpering more, legs quivering and barely holding him up.   
He was terrible at following orders, so Karl tied him up. Just a little, just so he wouldn't make a grab for his own cock and rub one out before Karl could even get started.   
Just his wrists brought together in the small of his back, leaving him with his arse propped up in the air and his face pressed down in a pillow. His neck ached, but it was easy to heal. It was worth it tenfold.   
Anders whimpered again for attention, but he wasn't getting any. Just deft fingers moving inside him, preparing him slowly as Karl read through his book on the quantum theoretics of magical forces. It contained a whole lot of difficult formulas Anders didn't care to study, but Karl was doing it with his fingers in Anders' arse.   
Anders gasped as Karl's fingers twisted _just so_ .   
Karl didn't seem to even notice.   
So Anders whined some more, pressing back on Karl's fingers as much as he could. It finally granted him with a reaction, even if it wasn't much.   
Karl glanced up from his book shortly to check on Anders' reaction, and put the book down on his lap again to have a free hand. He grabbed for the oil and added a dash, and Anders put up a small show of sounds and writhing as the fifth finger was finally added.   
Writhing, panting, begging, eyes searching for Karl's, begging for his attention and for more that this blighted eternal tease - it was useless, Karl was already engrossed in his book again.   
But five fingers now! Karl's hand, his whole hand; Anders would have it soon!   
He had no interest in Karl fisting his arse. He just wanted his cock. He only stood for this because Karl's fist was the least he needed to be prepared for that size.   
Because oh Maker, Karl was large. So incredibly large. Anders had heard the stories before he managed to sneak a peak, and he's been in love at first sight.   
Well, he liked Karl before already, of course. But that cock. It was his first time getting so aroused at the mere sight of someone's privates, that was for sure. If he hadn't been interested in seducing Karl before that, he sure was after.   
Karl, of course, sensible man he was, had been reluctant to give in to Anders' seductions. He 'didn't want to spoil their friendship' and other bullshit like that. How could good sex even spoil a friendship? Everyone was having sex with everyone in the Circle, this was nothing special. Nothing special emotionally or socially, anyway. It sure was something special physically, and Anders was spoiled for any other cock since. No other man was able to satisfy him like that huge cock of Karl's.   
He moaned again, whimpering and whining once more as he pressed back on fingers, harder, further, as far as he could. Distractedly, Karl obliged, pressing his hand further and adding to the stretch.    
Delicious, perfect stretch, making Anders release small sounds of pleasure low in his throat.   
And finally,  _finally_ , Karl looked up. Finally seemed to notice he had his hand in Anders' arse now and it fit.   
"Please, please Karl please, I'm ready please-"   
"Hush now Anders, be patient."   
Anders made a frustrated noise, but from the corner of his eye he saw Karl bookmark his page and put his book away.   
_Finally_ .   
"Kaaa-aarl-"   
Anders nearly lost his balance, twisting too far to see Karl peel his robes up and wrench down his smalls. He was held up straight only by the hand in him and  _blessed nipples of Andraste, the way that felt._   
And then he was empty, and he was crying for it now, but it didn't last long. Karl was up on his knees behind him faster than Anders could follow in his current state of mind, and the large head found his hole. It caught on his rim on the first try, but then Karl was sliding in, slow inch by inch, deeper than he has ever pressed his finger for preparation.   
Anders' fingers were clawing his back, teeth biting the pillow, throat producing an endless string of sound in groans and whines at the feeling of being so utterly and completely filled.   
"Is this alright, Anders?"   
He couldn't answer even if he wanted. All he could do was moan and whimper needily, wordlessly begging Karl not to stop.   
Luckily Karl knew him long enough to  _know_ .   
Anders felt like he was filled up to his teeth. Karl was so large, so thick and long, it was endless. He could feel his stomach bulge out and his insides stretch to accommodate further than they were willing. There was pain, but only pain Anders welcomed with his metaphorical arms spread wide.   
Maker, it was perfect.   
"Please- please Karl fuck me please please pl-please-"   
"Patience, my love." Even Karl sounded strained now, and Anders purposely clenched his arse as much as he could around that enormous girth stretching him wide. It drew a rather satisfying groan from Karl, making it more than worth his trouble.   
"I'll move now," Karl warned breathlessly.   
Anders just whined his most demanding whine in return, and he finally got what he wanted.   
He finally got what he needed.   
He didn't know how long Karl had made him wait for it, but it felt like an eternity. But now… now everything was perfect.   
"K-Kaaarl Karl oh Maker, Karl yes!"   
"Anders  _hush_ ."   
He'd never.   
Oh no, Anders would never hush.


	3. Unfounded fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse; Fenris takes good care of his omegas

Fenris had many fears when it came to his omegas.

He was afraid they loved each other more than him, as he had come in on an existing relationship.

He was afraid he needed to treat them both as his most important omega at the risk of jealousy coming between them.

He was afraid they might get hurt - Anders in particular with his wild whims and anger.

He was afraid of their trust in him.

He was also afraid they were not going to let him out of their nest to go pee. And right now, that last one was proving to be the most valid of his fears.

Anders was curled around him almost entirely and Karl was deep asleep with his head on Fenris’ shoulder. He couldn’t really disturb either like this, but he had to if he didn’t want to soil the warm nest he’d built them. Especially since they were on a rather expensive looking blanket that Hawke had let him take. A complete waste.

With a small groan low in his throat, Fenris willed himself to move. Karl was fairly easy to get free of, but Anders needed to be peeled off limb by limb. The blond mage was whining softly at him by the time he was free - he was sure he peeled off the left arm at least three times now - but Fenris was strong willed. Against all his alpha instincts wanting him to stay with his omegas, he managed to crawl out of the nest to go relieve himself.

On the way to the privy he passed the kitchen and impulsively decided to set a kettle to boil. He blamed Anders for this new found impulsiveness while his bladder stung viciously, but he managed to get tea going before hurrying the last steps down the hall to the privy.

The advantage was that he didn’t need to wait long for the water now, and he gathered the herbs together that Anders said were good for their pregnancies, adding a sprinkle of each of their favourite spices directly in their mugs. Anders always got a bit of cinnamon bar in his tea, and for Karl he cut a thin slice of lemon rind. Perfect to their tastes.

He raided the cupboards for the biscuits Anders and Karl had baked the previous day, grabbed some apples and bread of the day before, and carted it all off to his omegas slumbering in their nest.

Or he was expecting them to be slumbering. In reality, he had apparently woken them up after all, and they were now pressed together and lazily kissing, mouths open and slanted against each other.

Fenris made a valiant attempt at pretending he didn’t pop a boner at the sight alone.

He could see their noses twitch curiously at the scent of the tea when he got closer, but they didn’t break apart until Fenris sat down on the edge of their nest.

Anders was the first to come, crawling over and wrapping his arms around Fenris’ shoulders to nuzzle his hairline at the back.

“I brought you tea,” Fenris stated gently, as if it weren’t obvious. At least Karl seemed most interested in the tea and biscuits, unlike Anders.

No, Anders was quite preoccupied sliding his hands over Fenris’ chest as if exploring him for the first time. His hands dipped lower and Fenris just barely stopped him before they could reach his cock.

“I know you are horny mage, but you must drink first.”

Anders whined and Fenris gave him an amused look. He grabbed the mug and pressed it in Anders’ hands along with a kiss to his cheek.

As Anders blew his tea, Fenris fluffed up the pillows of their nest, pulling pillows and blankets back into their small soft fort where they had been kicked during the night. He ended up sitting behind Karl, a leg on each side and his chest pressed to the mage’s back. He kissed Karl’s neck lovingly, letting him drink and eat calmly.

Calmly, until Karl suddenly jerked and dropped his tea.

Fenris’ reflexes were fast enough to hit the cup away and not let it land on Karl’s rounded belly, but the hot water still splashed over him. Karl gasped in pain. Anders all but dropped his own tea as well.

Anders was there in a flash, healing magic glowing around his hands as he quickly soothed the mild burn on Karl’s belly, prodding ever so gently to make sure Karl would be alright.

“Love, what happened?” Fenris muttered worriedly, rubbing his thumbs over Karl’s wrists and gently nuzzling his rounded, human ear. “Did you burn your tongue? Did I do something?”

Karl opened his mouth to protest, to deny, but he didn’t get the chance. Anders gasped in surprise in his turn, hands suddenly both on Karl’s belly.

“They’re kicking!”

“Truly?” Fenris quickly slipped his hands over Karl’s belly to feel. And indeed, there was the tiniest  _bump thwump_ of someone throwing a mild temper tantrum.

“They really are,” Karl agreed, looking down at his pregnant belly in wonder.

“This is amazing!” Anders bounced eagerly, grabbing both of Karl’s hands.

And even Karl looked… proud. Karl wasn’t one to fall to pride but here it was.

And good Maker, it was worth being proud of.

Fenris took Karl’s face with one hand and kissed him soundly.

_A kiss to their children._


End file.
